minherofandomcom-20200214-history
Holymantis
| style="width:35%; vertical-align:top;" | |} How To Get *Floor 1-4, Floor 5-1 Max Level Stats |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Energy' | style="text-align:center;"|232 | |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Attack' | style="text-align:center;"|80 | |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Healing' | style="text-align:center;"|266 | |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Speed' | style="text-align:center;"|185 | |} Skills (For details, see Skills) Starting Skill(s) Grass Specialization Holy Specialization Inspire Specialization Strategy (This is a personal gameplay opinion. Other players are encouraged to freely add their own experience to this, as well.) "Ready for this? MASSIVE healing on the way !!" What you see: a pretty little bug wearing pink frills. What you get: a monster whose healing power is absurdly good, beyond expectations. Competing neck and neck with Foramare for the title of Best Healer of the game, its skills are almost solely focused on that role. With some of the best top-tier healing moves of the game under its belt, Holymantis is ready to revive the left-for-dead and lead its team to victory ! Well, that is if you manage to compensate the HUGE drawback of its built; and when I say HUGE, I mean HUGE-HUGE. To put ot straight, its defence ability is aweful. Considering a Health stat that belong to the last tier of the game, weaknesses to NormalFlyingIceFireandDinomoves *breathes in* AND a double weakness to Demonic moves, you'll have to play smart, lest having a precious element going down before having made even a move. To back that up, you will need a sworn tank like Sumole who can take on lots of damage in place of Holymantis, and a lot of health gems. Besides, worse than its Health is its Attack stat. The second worst in the game, just above Tortastone's. So NEVER consider using Holymantis as an attacker minion. That would be suicidal -or laughable, at best. And the few offensive options given in the skill trees aren't viable considering that; even the best it can do, Thrash or Toxic Fang combined with Ferocity Lv.5, just won't work because of such bad attack power. Anyway, I would say that, for this minion, the Grass skill tree was meant to be used exclusively. Unless of course you can afford to live without the services of one of the GREATEST healers in game... Grass Skill Tree Gathering the best of Grass type in terms of defensive tactics, Holymantis can procure first-aid for any minion who took a hard blow, as well as thorough and extensive treatment for the whole team when endangered. So, for the direct heals you have: Nurture recovering for 25 base points, plus a good 35 per turn for 3 turns; and Rapid Remedy, even better with its 70 base points and an additional 70 points per turn, for 3 turns. Then, for more specialized time healing, comes Deep Growth, inferior to Rapid Remedy with 55 base points per turn, yet still interesting as it has no cooldown, against a 3-turns penalty for Rapid Remedy (and it costs 20 less points of energy); besides, an extra time heal skill is always pointful, since you may not stack the same buff on an ally several times, but can combine multiple different buffs. AND lastly, the ultimate time healing skill: Serenity Lv.5 (a.k.a. fake Rapid Remedy) granting to every one of your minions 100 base points of healing, and not for one, but for two turns ! Of course and as always, there's no real good deal unless you know how to play the game... In the case of this skill, characteristics are quite extreme: you may use it as a last-ditch salvation at the absolute bargain rate of 1 energy point (!) (and you should, considering the 1-turn exhaustion that ensues), and you won't have much of a choice anyways, as the move will then be sealed off by 50 turns of cooldown ! Obviously a barrier set by the developers to prevent a second use of this move in one match (or else, a mistake of programming between energy cost and cooldown time ?)... The rest of the tree consists of Meditation Lv. 5, to add 40% to your healing capacity if you haven't had enough yet; and Blade Vine can heal back Holymantis for 10 points while dealing 75 base points of damage (which, in the case of Holymantis, would barely scratch a Water type, I'm afraid...) Holy Skill Tree Regarding this tree, well... it's another bunch of healing skills. With Contemplation Lv.5 and Deep Perception, you'll be able to raise Holymantis' Healing potential to a godlike level with an extra 100% (two times 50%; plus a formal 15 points damage for Deep Perception), certainly useful if you are to withstand an utterly aggressive offence. But contrary to the Grass tree, the healing moves here are oriented towards direct- rather than time-healing: Divine Light will heal an ally for 90 points plus 10 per turn for 3 turns, with one turn of cooldown; and Hope Lv.4 simply heals for 65 points... The tree also sports Purge, an orphan skill of the Holy movepool, which allows you to rid an ally of any annoying nerf or debuff it may be suffering from (but also of all its buffs) for only 20 energy points, which -for instance- could mean salvation for one of your minions apparently doomed by some heavy time damaging moves, like the murderous Blood Ritual. And Holy Burn Lv.4... dealing 12 points of direct damage, along with 25 time damage, for 3 turns (even worse than the previous Blade Vine, you probably won't be able to find any use for it, even against holy-sensitive foes). I think that this tree is overall less efficient than the first tree for the healing, and it doesn't allow to do much more, so... you had better stick with the Grass specialization (especially considering what comes up next...) Inspire Skill Tree You're still here ? Well then, onwards to the recurrent forsaken-normal-and-buff-oriented third skill tree... First, the interesting stuff: Abolish Darkness is quite powerful as a support moves as it has the same effect as Purge, but extended to your whole team, so that you can breathe new life into your team as you clean all of its debuffs or abort your opponents' time damage strategy; Ice Enclosure Lv.2 shields an ally for 55 base points, with one turn of cooldown, which is already quite beneficial considering that shielding effects depend on the caster's Healing stat; talking about Healing, you will be able to raise this stat for your whole team by 25% with Mending Inspiration Lv.5, which may be helpful in a defense-oriented team, but not indispensable as your MAIN healer Holymantis already has great Healing (just saying...); and about the interest of a 40% Speed bonus given by Quickness Lv.5 : while improving a minion's Speed seems useful 99% of the time, a healer could actually use some slowness, because it will have to start healing the team at the end of a turn rather than at the beginning (especially for cleaning time damage debuffs), it's up to you. Then, let's review the pointless stuff briefly: Ferocity Lv.5 gives a 50% bonus to Attack, Thrash hits for 90 base damage, and Toxic Fang deal 50 direct damage plus 60 time damage, for 3 turns; but all this is definitely not going far, as Holymantis is, once again, one of the worst minions you could imagine in an offensive role. Category:Minions